


The Stray Encounter

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Saaya returns home with a guest and a plan to sway Arisa into accepting her presence, not that it would require a substantial amount of inveigling..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Stray Encounter

* * *

Arisa had a multitude of queries when her wife walked in with something clutched in her arms.

What was even more disconcerting was that there were several scratches on the brunette's upper hands and wrist as the thing wrapped up in her jacket moved.

She resisted the urge to sigh as Saaya's sheepish yet endearing expression was already working its wonders in making her bend to her whims effortlessly. 

"What have you done now?".

"Ah..well.." Saaya said and walked over, revealing the bundle in arms, "I found a kitten".

"I gathered that given the scratches on your hands" Arisa deadpanned and went to retrieve the first aid box, "Picking up strays is one thing. Picking up _cats,_ that for some reason don't seem to like you because they're obviously silly, is another thing. And now you get scratched by one. Honestly, Saaya, I feel like Kasumi is in your brain at times".

The brunette chuckled, appearing abashed as she placed the kitten down on the table and unwrapped it, hoping it wouldn't start to remonstrate again, "I know, I couldn't help it. She's injured and was left in an alleyway. I heard her crying out and I could not leave her there".

Such was in Saaya's solicitous ways.

"Typical you" Arisa chided and got to work on disinfecting Saaya's wounds as her eyes took in the surprise her wife had brought in.

Considering the deep gashes on Saaya's hands, the blonde was perturbed to see that such a infinitesimal creature could do so much damage. 

But at the same time, the animal looked completely helpless, eyes wide and glancing in all directions with its fur stood up on edge. 

A surfeit of pain rushed through Arisa at knowing that the small animal was left alone. Perhaps she was abandoned by the mother who couldn't fend for herself. Perhaps the family of the mother cat couldn't look after an additional mouth and which resulted in repudiation of the kitten.

With the frigid winter settling in, it would have only amplified the kitten's distress. 

All of these scenarios wafted around Arisa's mind as she dabbed Saaya's cuts with water before drying it off and applying antibacterial cream.

She couldn't blame her for bringing the kitten home. 

"Was there any more with her, Saaya?".

Saaya shook her head and flexed her hands before heading to the sink to get some water for the kitten, "She was alone. It broke my heart to hear her crying like that" she responded, her expression mirrioring that moment. 

Carefully, Arisa moved away the jacket to get a better look at the kitten.

It was grey, like a metallic shade with bright blue eyes that peered up at her.

The fact that it was so docile now was a testament as to how exhausted she must have been because the woman knew kittens were fairly active, mischievous but this one seemed like shadow of her former self.

Arisa could only deduce that to the fight with Saaya and how that must have taken everything out of her. 

Slowly, Arisa lifted her hand up, watching for any sudden movements, "It's okay, I won't hurt you" she said softly as Saaya placed the saucer of water near her, "Here you go, this will make you feel a bit better".

Saaya's heart imploded at the delicate nature of her wife.

Behind her rigid exterior, Arisa was as gentle as could be.

Everyone knew that by now and it seemed that this kitten too was aware of how genuine Arisa was trying to be. Tentatively, she stalked over to the saucer with a slight hobble and started lapping at the water and both women sighed at how adorable she was.

"She _is_ cute" Arisa stated as Saaya wrapped her arms from behind her and rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, "We have to take her to the vet though in the morning but for now, we can check the Internet to see what we can do about her wounds".

"It didn't take long for you to go into mother mode, did it?" Saaya grinned and her wife elbowed her in the stomach lightly as they shared a laugh.

"You're not the only one who picks up strays, remember?" the blonde jested back and placed her arms over her wife's, toying with the wedding ring on Saaya's finger, "The question is..".

"Can we keep her?".

"That and do we have the time, is the question" Arisa mused, though she knew that they did, "They're not easy to look after".

"Neither were you but look at you now, not flinching away when I come near you".

Arisa blew out air from between her lips in annoyance as Saaya laughed with mirth at the comparison, "Saaya, I swear you're sleeping on the couch tonight with this one if you keep it up".

"You'll end up joining us and you know it" Saaya retaliated with certainty and Arisa couldn't refute that, rolling her hazel eyes, "So, can we?".

The kitten, looking a tad more replenished given the alacrity of her movements, stared up with her small tail flipping around before she went back to licking at her paws. Her gaze switched from the wound there and the two humans looking at her with amity.

Arisa would state in future that it was the scintillating blue eyes that won her over, because it certainly wasn't the first time beings with such a colour broke down her guards. 

"Yeah, we can keep her".

Saaya hugged her tighter, her smile radiant as she reached down and ran a finger over the kitten's head, giving her a delicate little scratch that she seemed to find ameliorating, but not quite sure yet before realising that it felt wonderful.

" _So Arisa like_ " Saaya smiled to herself, "Hm, what do we name her?".

Arisa thought for a moment whilst brushing her cheek against her wife's, "We cannot call her Bonsai".

"Well, we can't call her Bun, either" Saaya added.

Arisa turned her head a tad so that they could look at each other while the grey kitten nestled into the blanket, looking every bit adorable and unaware of the warmth and love she would be provided with bountifully.

The duo smiled at each other as an obvious idea came to their minds for a name.

It felt like a given, something endearing yet amusing. 

And thus, Bunsai was welcomed into their little family.

***

That night, the duo had fastened a basket into a makeshift bed for Bunsai until they could get some supplies in the morning. 

Bunsai had been reluctant in parting with them and took a while before she settled, surrendering to her enervation.

She was on the ground near the bed where they could keep an eye on her and Arisa wondered if Saaya was going to sleep at all that night. She was as giddy as could be, the sight lovable as she covered her wife's back, wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"You need to sleep". 

"But, Arisa, she's so cute. Look at her sleeping face' Saaya gushed. 

The blonde sighed with slight exasperation and nudged Saaya's upper back with her chin. 

"Yes, yes" she answered, "That cuteness will be here tomorrow, you know". 

She could feel Saaya's coil of energy as the woman rested a hand beneath Arisa's, squeezing it, "I'm still surprised at how easy it was to convince you". 

Arisa could hear the smirk which only pressed her buttons, much like Saaya had intended, "As if I was going to let you put her back in the middle of the night. What do you take me for?!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

"The kind of woman who would prune intruders a few years ago but now? A complete softy" Saaya chuckled and earned a poke to her ribs, "Ow". 

"You deserved that. Besides, after O-Tae's rabbits, I can handle a kitten. Cats keep themselves to themselves".

"Maybe but she'll climb on you like they do". 

"And _you_ would just love that, wouldn't you". 

Saaya grinned and turned around to embrace her wife, "I would" she replied proudly whilst tucking back a strand of blonde, "That being said, if you're not ready for something like this-".

"I am" Arisa interrupted that train of thought, "It isn't like everything that has happened to us hasn't been a surprise" she smirked as Saaya laughed at that, "So her coming into our life like this fits the mould. If it's with you, I think I can deal with any changes". 

"Arisa..". 

Saaya's expression just oozed softness, "Don't look at me like that" she sighed and pushed the woman away when she practically rolled on top of her. 

"I can't help it when you're being like this" the brunette lamented before planting a kiss on Arisa's lips and laying back down to face their pet, "But I feel the same too. Bringing her home felt natural considering where we are at in our life".

"I get that" Arisa agreed and snuggled up to Saaya's back again, eyes softening when Bunsai moved in her sleep, burrowing herself beneath the blankets, "Which is why I'm okay with it, with her. I love you".

Saaya smiled, allowing herself to be locked within her wife's embrace as she rested back and felt fingers running over her arms. 

"I love you too". 

"Was that for me or Bunsai?". 

"Is that a trick question?". 

Arisa leaned upwards, her breath coating Saaya's earlobe, "Depends on how you answer". 

The brunette could feel the kittenish undertones from Arisa as she pretended to deliberate the answer, causing a light scuffle to ensue which ended up with Arisa in front of her chest. 

It was a given as to what Saaya felt since it was correlative, something the brunette whispered into her ear and Arisa understood it all too well.

Understood that this was simply another form of commitment, to each other and their pet. 

This was simply another chapter of their lives, readying to impart something else into it which would become an integral part of their life together. 


End file.
